mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Acheivements
Hidden Achievements Still Standing Have a warrior suffer from the "Multiple Injuries" injury Now you know... Finish 2 of the 4 battle tutorials Acceptable Losses Suffer 50 warriors falling Out of Action during battles Cold-hearted Fire a warrior who suffers from an Arm or Leg Injury And Knowing is half the battle! Finish 4 of the 4 battle tutorials Survivor's Wisdom Win a battle with a warrior missing an Arm or a Leg Backfire Suffer 25 spell curses Triage Have 6 injured warriors at once It's a Trap! Trigger 100 Traps Should've Stayed Home Have a warrior with full wounds fall Out of Action in one hit/ability Cursed by the Gods Suffer 50 spell curses Heartless Let a warrior die by not paying its treatment Forsaken by the Gods Suffer 100 spell curses Dark Gift Gain a total of 10 Mutation Sole Survivor Win a battle with only one warrior left Breach of Contract Let a warrior leave without paying its upkeep Angry Boss Unlocks when a player is Game Over after 4 failed delivery The Expendables Suffer 500 warriors falling Out of Action during battle /ragequit Reload the game after being disconnected from a versus match Bruised and Beaten Suffer 500 permanent injuries Chosen Gain a total of 50 Mutation Regular Achievements First Step Complete 1 Wyrdstone delivery Leader Recruit 5 warriors Chief Recruit 25 warriors Captain Recruit 50 warriors Skaven - Act 1 Complete Act 1 with a Skaven Warband Mercenaries - Act 1 Complete Act 1 with a Mercenaries Warband Cult of the Possessed - Act 1 Complete Act 1 with a Cult of the Possessed Warband Sisters of Sigmar - Act 1 Complete Act 1 with a Sisters of Sigmar Warband No Allegiance Complete Act 1 with all 4 initial Warbands Skaven - Act 2 Complete Act 2 with a Skaven Warband Mercenaries - Act 2 Complete Act 2 with a Mercenaries Warband Cult of the Possessed - Act 2 Complete Act 2 with Cult of the Possessed Warband Sisters of Sigmar - Act 2 Complete Act 2 with a Sisters of Sigmar Warband Completionist Complete Act 2 with all 4 initial Warbands Blessing of the Horned Rat Reach Rank 10 with a Skaven Warband For the Empire! Reach Rank 10 with a Human Mercenaries Warband Mark of the Chosen Reach Rank 10 with a Possessed Warband For Sigmar! Reach Rank 10 with a Sisters of Sigmar Warband True Mercenary Reach Rank 10 with all 4 Original Warbands Follow the Leader Have 1 Leader reach Rank 10 Strong Leadership Have 5 Leaders reach Rank 10 Too Many Chiefs Have 25 Leaders reach Rank 10 Brute Strength Have 1 Impressive reach Rank 10 Shock and Awe Have 5 Impressives reach Rank 10 Phobos and Deimos Have 25 Impressives reach Rank 10 Paragon Have 1 Hero reach Rank 10 The Elite Have 10 Heroes reach Rank 10 Company of Heroes Have 50 Heroes reach Rank 10 The First of Many Have 1 Henchman reach Rank 10 The Brave and the Bold Have 10 Henchmen reach Rank 10 Wars are won by soldiers Have 50 Henchmen reach Rank 10 Blessed by the Gods Have 1 Leader reach Rank 10 without suffering any permanent injuries Untouchable Have 1 Hero reach Rank 10 without suffering any permanent injuries Indomitable Have 1 Impressive reach Rank 10 without suffering any permanent injuries Against the Odds Have 1 Henchman reach Rank 10 without suffering any permanent injuries Smugglin' ain't easy Complete 25 Wyrdstone deliveries Master Smuggler Complete 100 Wyrdstone deliveries Hoarder Gather and keep 100 Wyrdstones of each type at once The One Percent Sell for 100 000 Golds worth of Wyrdstones Scoured the City Gather 25 000 Wyrdstone weight in total Big Spender Spend 250 000 Gold in equipment at the merchants Scrapped Together Fully Equip a warrior with Normal equipment in all slots Expanding Armoury Equip a warrior with Good equipment in all slots Knight in Shining Armour Equip a warrior with Best equipment in all slots Enchanted Equip a warrior with Normal enchanted equipment in all slots Master Enchanted Equip a warrior with Master enchanted equipment in all slots Signature Rename your Warband One Year Anniversary Spend a whole year with the same Warband Five Year Anniversary Spend five years with the same Warband Commander Recruit 100 warriors General Recruit 500 warriors Runesmith Unlock 100 Recipes Abandoned Wealth Search 25 Loot Points Treasure Hunter Search 250 Loot Points Every Nook and Cranny Search 1000 Loot Points Opportunist Put 25 stunned enemies Out of Action Coup-de-grâce Put 50 stunned enemies Out of Action Executioner Put 100 stunned enemies Out of Action The harder they fall Put 5 Impressive warriors Out of Action Jack Put 25 Impressive warriors Out of Action David and Goliath Put 50 Impressive warriors Out of Action Pilferer Loot 25 fallen enemies Plunderer Loot 250 fallen enemies Spoils of War Loot 1000 fallen enemies Heavy Strikes Stun 25 Enemies Blunt Trauma Stun 50 Enemies Skull Cracker Stun 100 Enemies Lucky Hits Crit 25 times Heartseeker Crit 250 times Calculated Destruction Crit 1000 times Neophyte Caster Cast 25 spells successfully Skilled Caster Cast 250 spells successfully Master of the Wind Cast 1000 spells successfully Sniper's Nest Perform a ranged attack on a target 9 meters lower than you First Blood Win an online match Rising Star Win 25 online matches Tactical Prowess Win 50 online matches Conqueror Win 100 online matches Testing the Waters Play an online Match Into the Fray Play 25 online Matches Grizzled Veteran Play 50 online Matches Battleborn Play 100 online Matches Witch Hunters - Act 1 Complete Act 1 with a Witch Hunter Warband Witch Hunters - Act 2 Complete Act 2 with a Witch Hunter Warband Death by Fire! Reach Rank 10 with a Witch Hunter Warband Undead - Act 1 Complete Act 1 with an Undead Warband Undead - Act 2 Complete Act 2 with an Undead Warband Power in Death Reach Rank 10 with an Undead Warband